La leçon
by Doupi
Summary: Et si pour une fois, Schuester avait tapé juste avec son devoir de la semaine ? Parce que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, on peut voir au-delà. Ecrit pour un Mini-défi du Forum, il y a un moment.


Cette semaine avait été celle des grands changements pour Glee. Schuester s'était mis en tête de faire un exercice de cohésion particulièrement compliqué. Ils avaient tous soupiré mais il avait obtenu leur collaboration les uns après les autres. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu le choix, c'était suivre la leçon et la réaliser correctement ou être virer du groupe. Un à un, il avait réussi à les réintégrer et voilà que la semaine tirait à sa fin maintenant et curieusement, c'était un des duos qui lui posait le plus de problèmes.

—Rachel, insista la grande blonde en appuyant sur le nom, je ne vais pas te laisser avoir un solo pendant que je me trémousse devant toi.

Pour faire bonne mesure, la blonde croisa les bras et souleva un sourcil. Devant elle, la petite brune était déjà rouge. Elle semblait confuse et loin dans ses pensées. Schue eu presque envie d'intervenir pour calmer le futur conflit. Et dire qu'il ne répétait que depuis trois minutes et déjà il fallait que le couple fasse des siennes. Schue regretta presque de les avoir mises ensemble mais c'était la dure loi du hasard qui en avait décidé ainsi. Enfin, le professeur l'espérait et que ça ne soit pas un tour de mauvais goût d'un des autres. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devait surement y avoir un coupable.

Les autres élèves roulèrent des yeux devant cet nième argument. Ils avaient arrêté de compter après le quarante-quatrième et la gifle monumentale à Finn qui avait voulu s'en mêler. Même la latina semblait avoir eu mal pour lui. Il faut dire que la grande blonde n'y avait pas été de main morte et que l'on voyait déjà une trace se former quelques secondes après l'impact. Il y repensa à deux fois avant de s'interposer entre le couple par la suite.

La petite brunette justement, envoyait un regard réfrigérant vers sa partenaire. On pouvait sentir sur le bout de sa langue un long monologue en quatre pages avec images et schémas. Excepté que ce qui se passa ensuite, rendit tout le Glee Club muet. Ce fut un développement intéressant, un mouvement qui fit même rougir certains.

Elles s'embrassèrent. Là, comme ça, au milieu d'une énorme dispute sur la répartition des paroles, le silence se fit. Elles se fixèrent une seconde dans les yeux. La tension monta d'un cran et passa de simplement sexuelle à carrément explosive. Même les élèves les plus éloignés retinrent leur souffle. Des bouches s'ouvrirent quand leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer. Ce n'était qu'une question de petites secondes mais le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Une respiration fut prise, elles fermèrent leurs yeux et se penchèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Les mains volaient, s'accrochant à ce qui pouvait être tenu : cheveux, peau, nuque, … Tout était prétexte à rapprocher l'autre, à se fondre un peu plus. Elles en oubliaient leur propre corps trop perdue dans celui en face. On avait du mal à distinguer où finissait l'une et où commençait l'autre. C'était des âmes sœurs qui venaient de se trouver. Personne ne mettait en doute leur crédibilité dans le Glee Club. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, un simple baiser le prouvait. L'instant aurait pu durer encore un peu si un cri ne l'avait pas interrompu.

—Mr Schuester, faites quelque chose ! Elles sont entrain de détruire notre réputation, de massacrer nos personnages, de fragiliser le mince équilibre sur lequel nous avons travaillé avec Quinn tout ça parce qu'elles ne peuvent garder leurs mains loin l'une de l'autre pendant une semaine ? s'écria Rachel.

Enfin, la vraie Rachel, celle qui portait un uniforme de Cheerleader et qui depuis une semaine tenait le rôle de Santana. La vraie Rachel qui fusillait du regard la fausse Rachel alias Santana tandis que celle-ci se détachait de Brittany. Un regard de haine qui lui fut rendu au centuple et si Britt ne s'était pas interposée, la latina aurait surement bondi.

—Rachel, soupira Schue, il n'y en a plus que pour quelques minutes et tu pourras retrouver ton vrai toi. Est-ce vraiment obligatoire d'argumenter sur ceci maintenant ?

La petite brune secoua la tête négativement pas prête d'abandonner. Elle allait répliquer lorsque Quinn, déguisée en Brittany, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. L'action fit se détendre de manière significative les épaules de la petite brune. Elle hésita mais après un regard vers Quinn, finit par donner son accord pour continuer la leçon.

—Heureusement que Quinnie est là pour contrôler son nain, murmura Santana à Brittany suffisamment fort que pour être entendue par tout le monde.

La taquinerie eut l'effet voulu. Deux secondes plus tard, Rachel était sur ses pieds, péniblement retenue par Quinn. L'une luttait pour se rendre jusqu'à Santana et l'autre pour l'en empêcher. Quinn savait que ce n'était qu'une tentative de la latina pour avoir un peu de spectacle et prouver son point. Et effectivement, Santana sourit et montra du doigt le couple qui se débattait toujours.

— Si l'on m'avait dit que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble un jour, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Du moins, pas avant cette semaine, mais je pense qu'il est sûr en cette seconde de dire qu'elles sont folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre et qu'il est plus que temps qu'elles ouvrent les yeux. Et c'est uniquement pour ça que Britt et moi avons accepté de jouer ce jeu stupide cette semaine, expliqua-t-elle.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, ils avaient bien vu la complicité qui était née entre les deux filles tandis qu'elles joueaient leurs rôles de Santana et Brittany (et oui, cela incluait un certain nombre de baisers et autres pratiques). Ils avaient remarqué le changement qui était apparu chez Rachel, devenue plus posée, plus calme, moins agressive et chez Quinn, plus déterminée, plus réfléchie, moins blessante, plus ouverte. Elles se complétaient et tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Oui, enfin, tout le monde … sauf elles. Elles avaient nié toute attraction dès le début. Santana en avait eu assez. Sous le couvert de leurs personnages de Quinn et Rachel, Santana et Brittany avaient montré l'affection, l'attraction, l'attirance qu'elles refusaient d'accepter. Le but était de les pousser jusqu'à ce qu'à bout, elles se déclarent leurs sentiments en public. Un plan machiavélique et qui avait cent pour cent de chances de réussite selon Santana.

Et cela aurait pu marcher … peut-être … surement en tout cas, sans l'intervention de leur professeur qui n'en pouvait plus :

— Tout le monde rentre chez lui et on n'en parle plus ! Vous reviendrez lundi avec une ballade à chanter et passez un bon week-end.

Il quitta la pièce si rapidement qu'on ne vit même pas qu'il enfilait sa veste. Le temps que tout le monde se rende compte que la leçon était terminée, Quinn et Rachel avaient disparu.

Disparues … ensemble. Elles courraient dans les couloirs, cherchant à quitter l'école le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles fermèrent la porte de la chambre de Rachel derrière elles qu'elles se regardèrent à nouveau. Tendrement, la petite brune repoussa son amie contre la porte. Elle pressa son corps contre celui chaud et très peu vêtu – merci à Sue Sylvester pour ses tenues de Cheerleader – de sa copine ultra secrète. Copine comme petite copine, petite amie, girlfriend, la deuxième moitié d'un couple, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

—On devrait leur dire, chuchota la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui en attente de Rachel.

Elle n'y rencontra qu'amour et tendresse. Baissant légèrement la tête, elle embrassa le nez, taquinant sa petite amie qui détestait ça. Rachel fronça les sourcils au geste et réclama un baiser correct en tirant légèrement les cheveux blonds. Acceptant ce petit châtiment, Quinn se pencha encore une fois et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Quinn repoussa la petite brune jusqu'au lit. Avec toujours moins de dix centimètres entre leurs corps, elles s'allongèrent, face à face, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était ce genre de petits moments qui avaient permis au couple de tenir le coup en secret depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Sans le savoir, Schue avait pointé juste et cette semaine avait été comme une semaine de liberté pour les deux filles. Elles avaient pu être elles-même et ne pas se cacher comme cela avait été la règle pour préserver leur secret.


End file.
